Hot Water
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Miroku had never thought of Sango as shy, but an overheard conversation gives reason for a trip to the nearest hot spring. Lemon-lime flavored? Possibly, but more fluff than anything. Mirosan.


Hot Water ~-~-~*~-~-~

The summer heat was at its worst, bearing down upon the sextet of weary, jewel-lagged travelers.  Days started early for them, just before the sun rose in the east.  It was the best time to travel, when the sky was light and the air was cool.  Conversation was nonexistent during the peaceful morning treks down the beaten paths that guided their journey.

Sango especially loved the mornings, as Miroku was usually more calm and composed.  His hand tended to stay at his side, rather than at hers.  Not that she detested his gropings, but the slappings didn't need to start until at least lunch.

Turning her head, she watched the last rays of the sunlight disappear behind the trees.  The day had been long and arduous, with few breaks and little hope of finding any Shikon shards.  They would be setting up camp soon, and her feet would get much needed rest.

 "This'll do," Inuyasha proclaimed, looking around their makeshift campsite for the night.

Sango surveyed the resting area, nodding in satisfaction.  It was quite cozy, tucked into the edge of the forest just off of the trodden path.  Several fallen logs made perfect back rests, and the trees nearby served as perfect places to hang their sweat-soaked clothing and weapons.

"One of you get the fire going and I'll see what I can't find to eat," Inuyasha said, hopping off into the woods.

Kagome sat down on one of the logs, her pack nestled in her lap.  She began to rummage through it, pulling out assorted bits of whatever food she could find.  Shippou reached over and grabbed the chocolate from her outstretched hand and began to munch happily on the sweets.

"Looks like there isn't much left," she said wistfully.  "Inuyasha ate almost all of the ramen.  Only two left."

Miroku frowned at the meager rations spread out before them.  If Inuyasha didn't find dinner, they were going to go hungry until they reached the next village.  That could be days away.

"I'll go and collect the firewood," Miroku said, walking into the forest.

Sango propped Hiraikotsu against a tree and watched Miroku walk into the forest with apprehensive eyes.  The monk had been rather pensive throughout the day, and though she wouldn't readily admit it to anyone, she had caught him watching her several times.  A warm feeling spread throughout her body, tingling her skin, and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. 

Dismissing her anxiety for the monk, she walked over and sat next to Kagome.  Together they sat in companionable silence with the sounds of Shippou noisily eating his candy nearby.  

 "Sango-chan?"

"Yes?" Sango answered quickly.  She groaned inwardly, knowing that Kagome would question her snippy reply.

"You've been quiet all day long," she mused.  "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, things are fine," she nodded.

"Miroku was awfully quiet too, don't you think?"

Sango looked toward the forest at the mention of her lecherous attachment.  Though they were promised to each other, she couldn't help but feel shy under his lingering gazes and wandering hands.  They hadn't even kissed in the weeks that had followed the proposal.

"Earth to Sango," Kagome said, waving a hand in front of her comrade's face.  "You're doing it again!"

"Gomen, Kagome-chan, I'm not myself today."

"That's for sure.  What's wrong, is it Miroku?  I thought you two were okay with each other."

Unknown to both women, Miroku stood nearby, his form hidden behind one of the larger trees on the outskirts of the camp.  He listened intently to Kagome and Sango as they spoke, hoping to gain some insight into the distance that Sango always seemed to place between them.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said, looking at the ground.  "It's just difficult to know how I should act around him with our situation being what it is."

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that," Kagome asserted.  "I'm sure Miroku loves you just the way you are.  Your situation shouldn't change anything."

"I suppose you're right.  I'm just being stupid."

"No, Inuyasha's the stupid one," Kagome grinned.  "Look at him."

"Hey, this is your dinner," the hanyou spat as he walked back in from hunting.  "Where's the fire?"

"Miroku went to look for firewood," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and glanced toward the trees.

"Bouzu!  Quit hiding and bring the wood!"

Miroku stepped out from behind his tree and walked into the clearing, setting his collected kindling on the ground in the center of the campsite.  Looking toward Sango, he grinned thoughtfully.

"Sango, will you walk with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Hai," she agreed, taking his fingers and entwining them with her own.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched them walk away from camp and into the darkened trees.  There wasn't much threat of harm, but they were still curious about why the pair were venturing into the trees.  Miroku's intentions were always clear, but how would things play out?

A five minute walk into the woods proved most pleasant for Sango, as Miroku had promised a surprise, and had procured just that.  

During his wandering for firewood, he had stumbled upon a small hot spring nestled in a large grouping of rocks and trees.  It was very secluded and very inviting, with soothing waters that Miroku had tested for temperature.

"Houshi-sama," Sango gasped breathlessly as she stared at the steaming waters.  "It's wonderful."

"I knew you'd like it," he grinned.  "You were the first thing I thought of when I saw it."

Sango blushed deeply at his hushed tone, feeling his breath hot against her neck as he came to stand behind her.  She could feel his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles against her back.

"I'll be nearby keeping watch," he said softly.

Sango turned to see him walking away, his hands empty without the staff that he had neglected to pick up upon his return from collecting firewood.  He seemed almost incomplete without it.  She seemed almost incomplete without _him_.

"Houshi-sama," she called.  

"Sango?" he replied from his watchful stance, not daring to turn around.

"Join me," she whispered.

Miroku's eyes widened at the invitation, and a sudden wave of both shock and desire hit him full force.  He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling every nerve in his body react to the deep implications that came with the tone of her voice.

"Miroku?"

At the sound of his name he turned and stared at her longingly through heavy, lidded eyes.  She inhaled sharply at the powerful look he was giving her.  In four oversized steps he was standing inches away, his hands held on either side of her face, untouching, unmoving.

"Forgive me," he choked out, "for I may not be able to control myself."

Sango opened her mouth to call out his name, but was silenced with a finger upon her lips.  Miroku drug the digit down her chin and traced a path along her neck.  He splayed his hand across her collarbone and ran it along the length of her shoulder.  The feather-light touch continued down her arm where he took her hand in his own and drew it to his lips, kissing her palm.

By now Sango was breathing heavily, her heart pumping in her chest faster than it did when she fought youkai.  Her body was tingling and burning, sensations that she had never felt before running course through her veins.

"Houshi-sama," she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as he pulled her in close.

"Miroku," he corrected.  "My name is Miroku."

No more words were needed or said as they both came at each other, their lips hurriedly entwined in a heated, passionate embrace.  Sango clutched at his robes, maintaining her balance on shaky legs.  In turn, he wrapped a strong, secure arm around her back, keeping them together.

Vaguely Sango could feel the warm night air hitting bare skin as she was slowly and delectably stripped of her kimono and other seemingly useless attire.  Nervousness was not an issue, as the desire left a hazy, careless view on the situation.  

She barely registered her own fingers as they danced across his chest, miraculously free of the confines of its purple cloth.  Grinning, she nipped at the hollow of his throat, eliciting a deep, feral sound from within.

"Water," she heard him moan.

~-~-~*~-~-~

Back at the campsite Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara all sat around the fire, quietly eating their ramen and venison.  It was getting late, and they were beginning to get worried about the wellbeing of their seemingly lost comrades.  Well, everyone except for Inuyasha.

The hanyou could clearly hear what was going on in the forest nearby.  His sensitive ears gave him that power, though at the moment it was the last thing he wanted.  That perverted monk and his woman were going at it like rabbits in the nearby hot spring.

"Inuyasha?"

Looking up quickly, he met Kagome's concerned gaze.

"Maybe we should go looking for them," she said, glancing toward the forest.  "They've been gone a long time and I'm worried."

"No," Inuyasha said, shaking his head.  "They're fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," he said, twitching his ears in emphasis.

"You just kno- Oh, I get it," she said, a blush coming to her cheeks.  "They're…" she finished lamely, waving her hands for effect.

"Yeah, they're…" he said, mimicking her hand waving.

"Glad I can't hear them."

Kagome looked over toward their kitsune companion, watching him drift into a lazy slumber on her sleeping pallet, just having finished his meal.  Kirara in her small form was nestled against him, also falling asleep.  Things were silent and calm for a while.

"I'm happy for them," Kagome said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked with a wary look.

"Well, they're happy," she explained.  "They deserve each other."

"Took that lecher long enough to figure things out," Inuyasha snorted.

"Sango was getting pretty frus-"

Inuyasha visibly flinched as a fairly disgusted look washed over his face.  He glanced toward the forest again.

"They're done," he announced.

"Yeah, I heard."

~-~-~*~-~-~

A/N: Yeah, that was a bit more lime-ish than I thought I was going to produce.  Didn't even get into what I had originally planned, but I'm still quite pleased with the result.  What do you guys think?

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
